Generations
by madame.alexandra
Summary: A little collection of short stories about Han, Leia, and company. Identity 'verse kid!fic.
1. Grimy

a/n: here is a short-but-sweet Identity collection! it's just about the beh-behs (that is to be pronounced in the accent of Moira Rose, if you watch Schitt's Creek, which you should). no order, no rhyme or reason, just fluff, mostly! and no one is going to be older than ten, at least not in this collection.

* * *

_**"Grimy"**_

* * *

Leia was having one of those evenings at home that reinforced her opinion that nothing – _nothing_ – was harder than raising small children. She knew others – even Han – looked at her askance when she said that, and if she were really pressed on it, then of course she wouldn't claim she'd rather be back in a cell under imperial torture than in her kitchen with three tiny solos.

Even when they were all being monsters, her babies made her happy, deep down. Nothing the Empire had done to her had ever made her happy. But was it easier to negotiate a ceasefire with one hundred furious Imperial insurgency groups than it was to convince a four-year-old to eat her noodles? Yes, yes it was. She stood by that.

After all, she was allowed to yell at Imps, swear at them, threaten jail or execution, and just plain leave negotiations, if that's what suited the situation – she could apply _none_ of the same tactics to her eldest child.

"I don't _like_ them," Jaina whined again, slouching down in her seat.

Leia had never seen such olympic sulking. It was somehow endearing, and doubly irritating, that Jaina looked just like Han when she sulked.

"I _hate_ them. I don' _wanna_ eat 'em."

"Jaina," Leia said, exasperated. "They're buttered noodles!"

She was baffled as to when Jaina had stopped enjoying buttered noodles in the first place. Last week, Leia had come home from work four days in a row to find Han had served Jaina buttered noodles again because that was all she would eat!

Han sat at the table between Jaina, in a booster seat, and Noura, in a high chair, oscillating between them. Leia hovered – she almost never sat down during the kids' dinner time; she and Han had to tag team it. She cradled Max in her arms, nursing him as she roved around the table, using her senses to make sure she avoided Zozy.

The Mooka was, of course, sneaking around under the table, begging.

Noura sat back in her chair worriedly, her tiny face furrowed with apprehension. She kept lifting one hand slightly and flexing it at Leia hesitantly.

"Mama," she called. "_Mama_."

"I know, sweetie," Leia said, smiling at her. "I know, just a few more minutes, okay?"

Noura's hand fell, but she looked pitiful. She shot a forlorn look at Max, who had stolen her place so abruptly, and then kicked her feet, picking at the crackers Han had broken into manageable pieces for her. She put one in her mouth. She also dropped one on the floor.

Zozy scuttled over to grab it.

"Don't feed Zozy," Leia said automatically.

Zozy chirped, outraged, as if he understood.

Jaina threw her head back.

"I'm staaaaarrrrviiiiiiiing," she wailed.

"You got food right there," Han said calmly, pointing. "Same as I make it all the time. Your favorite."

Jaina swung her head to look at him in disbelief. She managed to look confused, and offended, and Leia was convinced it was all an _act_. She was too cunning for her age and it was _obnoxious_.

"You give me poison," she accused. "Bad!"

Han reached over and stirred her food, ignoring the accusation.

"Jaina," he said coolly. "Eat it."

Jaina pushed her bowl away. Han shook his head and turned back to Noura. He took a few slices of fruit off the plate in front of him – he'd been cutting them into small cubes – and put them in front of her.

Noura immediately flicked one to Zozy.

"_Noura_!" Leia hissed.

She rocked Max, looking down to check on him. She tried to remain relaxed but damn – he was the _slowest_ eater. Jaina and Noura had always been quite businesslike about nursing; Max? He could go at it all day. It was never just a quick session.

Noura showed a fruit slice to Leia.

"Mama, look. Yum."

"Noura," Han said gently, smiling at her. "Mama's going to be _all_ yours in just a minute," he promised. "Stop giving your food to Zozy. Put it in your mouth."

Noura sighed and munched on her fruit slice messily. Jaina reached over to try and grab Han's slicer. Han swiftly removed it, and swatted her knuckles lightly.

"I want to play!" Jaina insisted.

"S'not a toy," Han said. He nodded down at her bowl. "You aren't leaving the table until you eat, Jainy," he reminded her.

"Why?" she demanded. "Why _not_?" she whined.

"'Cause we love you," Han retorted, "and we don't want you to be hungry, or wake us up in the middle of the night."

Leia snorted, and nodded. She shifted her arm, moving from one foot to the other to spread out her weight. Her elbow was killing her. She sighed, and was about to jostle Max a little just to maybe…hurry him up…when he stopped nursing and looked up at her sleepily.

Leia almost cried in relief. She shuffled over towards Han, rushing to hand him the baby. Zozy sprang out of the way, barely avoiding her feet. Han looked startled, not prepared to take him.

"Leia, I'm holdin' a slicer!"

"Trade you," Leia said, effortlessly swapping the baby for the slicer.

Han fumbled to let Max sit up in his lap. Max lolled back, yawning. Leia adjusted her blouse and tucked her hair back, turning to Noura.

"Hi, _hi_ baby," she greeted, lifting her out of the chair. Noura had already been strapped in when Leia got home, and Leia had gone straight to Max to feed him so they could get him to bed on time.

Noura had been cheated out of her greeting, and she'd been fussing about it quietly all evening. Leia pressed little kisses all over her face, and Noura beamed, curling up into Leia's shoulder.

"How come Max not eat noodles?" Jaina demanded glumly.

"You know why," Han said. "Why don't you just take one bite, to see if you still like it? Can't say you hate it now if you haven't tried it tonight, right?"

Jaina seemed to consider this. Leia took a seat – finally – and sighed, stroking back Noura's dark hair.

"Noodles," Noura repeated proudly.

"Noodles!" agreed Leia. "That's right, Noura!"

Noura was picking up new words every other second these days, and Han and Leia always tried to encourage her and make a big deal of it. Noura beamed, and then leaned over to grab a cracker off of her high chair tray.

Han turned Max around, holding him against his shoulder and securing him with one arm.

"Listen," Han said seriously. "You got food on the table in front of you. Some kids don't get that. You want to waste it?"

Jaina gave him a sulky look. She shook her head.

"You got about five more minutes to start eating those noodles," Han warned. "Or I'll take your word for it and you can go to bed without dinner."

"How many minutes is five minutes?" Jaina retorted.

Noura held up three fingers.

"Dis many."

Jaina pointed a forked spoon at her.

"No. _Dumb_," she accused.

"Jaina _Yvaine_ Solo," Leia snapped.

Jaina wilted, scowling.

"But she is _wrong_!"

"Wrong is not the same as dumb," Leia said. She held up her hand to Noura, splaying out five fingers. "This is 5," she explained.

Noura wriggled her fingers and then put her palm against Leia's. She giggled. Han ran his hand over Max's back, patting roughly up and down.

"Han," Leia said, staring to get up. "You need a towel for your shoulder – "

"Sit _down_!" Han retorted, before she could get too far. "Get off your feet – like spit up's the worst thing I've ever had on me," he scoffed.

Leia sat. Noura touched Leia's earrings reverently, content to be held.

"Is it five minutes yet?" Jaina asked stubbornly.

Leia grit her teeth. She wanted to scream - _Fine, starve! I fought a war so my children would have the freedom to act like assholes at the dinner table! _She _didn't_ scream that, but the words were there.

Han shifted Max. He narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, Jaina," he said.

"Wha-aa-aat?" Jaina answered, in the most long-suffering tone a four-year-old could muster.

"'Member that creature you kept tellin' me was under your bed?" Han asked solemnly.

Jaina eyed him warily.

"Grimy," she said, hushing her voice. Her imagination was extremely vivid lately, and she had taken to insisting there was a monster under her bed that had seven eyes and fifteen legs. If that wasn't weird enough, she had also named it.

"Well," Han said, sitting back sagely. "I did some research and I heard," he broke off, pretending to hesitate.

Jaina leaned in anxiously.

"I heard…I mean, Uncle Luke told me, and he's a _real_ creature expert," he said.

Jaina accepted this as if it were perfectly obviously, and not the first time she'd ever heard her Uncle Luke referred to as a creature expert.

"The only thing that keeps Grimy's species away is if you eat all your dinner, all your noodles," Han said.

"Why?" Jaina asked, though her voice was hushed.

Han blinked.

"Uh," he said.

Leia gave him a look.

"'Cause carbs," Han said. "Grimys don't like all the carbs, noodles, butter…they just like bones to crunch on."

Jaina squeaked.

"So you better stuff yourself _full_ of carbs or he'll _eat_ you."

Jaina picked up her utensil and started stabbing her dinner seriously. Consternated, Leia glared at Han, a frown creasing her brow. She was torn between delight that Jaina was finally eating her damn meal – it really did save them from being woken up one extra time tonight – and indignation that Han had just used a scary monster to browbeat their daughter into eating.

Jaina happily slurped a noodle, and Leia decided not to get mad at Han about it. Han looked pretty smug, and sat back, holding Max up to peer at his face.

"Hey, buddy," he said scrunching his nose. Max put his entire hand on Han's face, and then managed to shove a thumb up his nose.

Han snorted, and lowered Max back to his shoulder. Leia lowered her head to make sure Noura was actually putting food in her mouth, not crumbling it down her outfit.

Suddenly a thunderous clanging noise ran through the room. Zozy gave a triumphant chirp and sprinted towards the sound – which turned out to be Jaina's bowl of noodles hitting the floor.

Han shoved his chair back, startled, and Leia stood up.

"Jaina!" Han half-shouted, remembering at the last second to keep his voice down – so as not to scare her and because he and Leia always tried really hard not to yell at them while they were so little.

"Did you throw that on the floor?" Leia asked, eyes widening. "You – threw your food _on the floor?" _She thought they were beyond this! Infants did this, toddlers did this - but Jaina was supposed to have grown out of such nonsense!

Jaina looked between them, eyes defiant, and then burst into tears.

"_I don't want Grimy to eat Zozy_!" she wailed. "He need noodles, too!"

Han grimaced. He hunched his shoulders, wincing, and then turned to shoot a sheepish look at Leia, who just stared back at him in little more than…resigned exasperation. They stared at each other, outnumbered by children.

Han crouched down to sweep Zozy away from the food, holding the Mooka under one arm, and Max in the other. Noura spit her piece of fruit out on the table and then leaned down to wipe her tongue on Leia's hand. Max suddenly started to cry, which set Noura whimpering immediately – and Leia just took a deep breath, and gave Han a tired, affectionate smile.

This was harder than her day job, hands down; but it was worth it.

* * *

_man i love writing stories about kids in my kid-free house where me and my dog live without kids, childless (by choice!). _

-alexandra  
story #402


	2. Insomnia and Sex

a/n: i know it seems like Jaina is always the star of these fics but...Noura gets a behemoth of a story, so. also it's hard to write Max. i write my fake kiddos how they are "born" to me and i don't relate to Max lmao. WILD.

* * *

_**"Insomnia and Sex"**_

* * *

Han lay on his back with the sheets tangled around his ankles, his head cocked at an uncomfortable angle. Propped up on two pillows, he stared up at Leia's profile, focused on her hair.

It was conditioning night.

Conditioning night was the one night a month that Winter came over – well, Winter was in and out of their home often, but this was a specific event – and washed Leia's hair with a very expensive oil, then slicked a honey-based conditioner through it, and then painstakingly braided it into what seemed like hundreds of tiny braids to bind the treatment in. Then she twisted all the braids into one knot on top of Leia's head, so they would stay out of her way, and there her hair sat for a few hours. _C__onditioning_.

Leia returned the favor for Winter, also once a month. These nights doubled as play dates for their children.

Han had been witnessing this ritual for years and he still thought all the tiny braids were fascinating. The product used also happened to smell excellent, and it lingered in Leia's hair for days. Sometimes, she got so distracted doing idle administrative things while she let the conditioner set that she was still up long after the kids had been asleep, and she'd ask him to come help her undo the braids and wash the conditioner out.

Which mean it was going to b a _very_ good night.

He crept one hand up her arm and gently prodded her hair.

"It's still setting, Han," Leia murmured, though her tone was good-natured.

She glanced up at their wide-open bedroom door just as Jaina walked past it. Jaina very pointedly did not look at them, and went skipping downstairs. Leia shook her head, biting her tongue.

Han let his hand fall and lifted his head.

"S'at Jainy?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm," Leia hummed. "Yet again," she grumbled.

Han narrowed his eyes, and settled his head back slowly. He rolled his eyes.

Jaina, all of ten years old, had recently learned the word _insomnia_ and immediately decided she had something like that. She refused to understand that insomnia was actually a medical disorder, and not a word little girls used when they just thought their bedtime was too early.

Instead of arguing about it – because damn, Jaina could argue, and it was exhausting – Han and Leia had decided to try letting her decide when she wanted to go to bed. For once, Han was the skeptical one about this. Where he was usually more lenient, he thought they should just lock her in her room.

Probably because the later the kids stayed up, the less chance he had of convincing Leia that sex was a good idea.

Leia was just convinced that if Jaina spent a few nights staying up and lurking and realizing absolutely nothing interesting was going on without her, she'd get over herself and start going to bed when told.

They heard a _thunk_ downstairs.

Han lifted his head again.

"What's she _doing_?"

"Trying to get a reaction," Leia answered blithely. "Ignore her."

Han grumbled.

"Han," Leia muttered, flicking a finger over the datapad in her lap and scrutinizing it. "We have a lot of stuff coming up," she mentioned. She frowned. "We have a couple of conflicting trips."

"What else is new?" Han said, yawning. "It's hot in here," he complained.

"Maintenance is checking the cool air function later this week," Leia said.

"Later this _week_? Aren't you burnin' up?"

"No, I'm comfortable…we need to rearrange some things," she said slowly. "Noura has a dance recital…here," she pointed, talking more to herself than anything, "and then…hmm," she trailed off.

"What's 'hmmm?'"

Leia sighed. She sat back heavily.

"Ryoo invited us to Maiah's and Iver's graduation," she said. "We really ought to go. It's around Max's birthday and he loves going to Naboo. And we haven't seen the twins in a while."

"Okay," Han shrugged. "Then let's go."

"There's so much…other…_stuff_," Leia muttered. "Well, I could move this, and then we could leave," she suggested a date. "Yes, that would work."

Han grinned, staring up at the canopy over their bed. He liked listening to Leia work things out at him, the silent sounding board.

"So I'll move my talk to here," she said, "but then I need you to take Jaina to junior debate practice."

Han groaned.

"She's mean to me when I take here there."

"She's not mean, she's practicing. It's not her fault she beats you."

"I never even know what we're arguing about!"

Leia laughed. She made a note and then gave him the date.

"Which means to make it all work you and I will have to attend the third Tssais House event instead of the first," she rambled on about some charity brunch that Han always ended up having to go to – because he was her escort – but when she gave the date Han shook his head.

"We can't go then, I have a thing," Han said.

Leia paused, alert. She scratched her chin with her stylus, and checked over their calendar.

"What thing? It's not on here."

"It's a thing. It's mine."

"What _thing_?" she insisted. She jutted her foot out and kicked him, glaring.

"Mind your own business."

"You _are_ my business. What thing doesn't get on the _shared_ calendar?" she asked. She narrowed her eyes. "Are you meeting your mistress?"

"No, I always put _that_ on the calendar," Han retorted, deadpan.

"Hmm," Leia hummed, suspicious. "Oh, wait," she added, flippant, "I forgot—we have to stop joking about adultery," she said, frowning. "I heard Max tell Winter I have a second husband."

"S'long as he knows he's _second_."

"Han, tell me what the thing is!"

"I can't tell you what the thing is, it'll spoil it!" Han retorted.

Leia put a hand to her chest, smirking.

"Oh, it's a _present_," she murmured. "I see." She paused, and then gave him a knowing look. "Shall I just put it down that you'll be down at Prias Jeweler's?"

Han glared at her. He was going to have to get more creative. He didn't always go to that jeweler, it's just that there was a Corellian artist there he trusted – an artist it was very hard to get appointments with, as the guy had suspicious hours, and was often off planet.

Leia paused as Jaina flounced by their door again. She glared at her, shaking her head, and then sighed.

"I suppose I can attend the brunch alone," she said.

"I c'n try to move my consult later," Han said gruffly.

"No," Leia said, indignant, "I want my present."

She paused, tilting her head. She pursed her lips.

"Why am I getting a present?" she asked, curious. "It's not my life day. It's not our," she paused, glancing swiftly down at the calendar, "anniversary," she confirmed. She looked at the calendar again. "I went down on you last week, so I don't need a bribe," she joked.

"Sometimes it takes a while to make what I commission for you," Han retorted, giving her a look.

Leia smiled. She let her datapad fall against her chest and leaned back gingerly, resting her head very delicately against the headboard. She reached up to touch her necklace, preening a little. Teasing aside – Han always did _remarkably_ well when he gave her jewelry.

She pursed her lips, and Han kicked at his sheets, grumbling about the heat.

Jaina strolled past the door again and went downstairs. More _thunking._

"What the hell is she doing now?" Leia hissed between her teeth – so much for not reacting to it.

A few minutes later, Jaina blew back past the open door with a cup in her hands. Leia ground her teeth. Han reached over and rubbed her thigh casually, shrugging.

"We can't go to sleep 'til she does, huh?" he asked.

"No," Leia confirmed. "I don't trust her."

Jaina poked her head around the corner to look at them.

"Hi, Jaina," Han said dramatically.

Jaina inched into full view. She swayed back and forth for a moment, eyeing them.

"Are you having sex?" she asked them.

Han propped himself up on his elbows. He looked at her incredulously, and then shared a bewildered look with Leia – both of them stared at each other; Leia, with her hair all tied up and deeply conditioned, sitting there with her datapad in her lap, and Han, sprawled out next to her barely touching her, with half a dozen pillows strewn around.

They both turned back to Jaina, Leia giving her a funny look.

"Are we…?" she started. "_No_, Jaina," she answered, exasperated. "Does it look like we're having sex?" she added, unable to help herself.

Jaina took a contemplative sip from her water.

"I don't _know_ what it _looks_ like," she answered pointedly.

"Was I unclear about the mechanics?" Leia asked dryly - sure, Jaina didn't know what it looked like _technically,_ but she and Han were so clearly _not_ having sex.

"_Why would we leave the door open_?" Han asked loudly.

Jaina shrugged. She continued to stare at them critically.

"Jaina," Leia sighed, shaking her head.

It had been an educational month for Jaina Yvaine Solo. There was the insomnia thing, but there was also the fact that she'd been given the sex talk. She'd asked about it, Leia had been straightforward about it, as she always said she would be, except now Jaina was _obsessed_ with the concept.

"You have to _stop_ asking people if they're having sex," Leia told her firmly.

She'd asked Winter earlier, which of course Winter had found hysterical, though it had _mortified_ Tycho. She'd mentioned it she last week when they were having dinner with Bail; specifically, she'd asked him if he ever had sex anymore, causing Rouge to drop a full glass of wine, and forcing Han to get up and leave the room because he was laughing too hard to discipline her.

"Why?" Jaina asked. She held her cup very seriously. "You said it wasn't bad."

"It isn't bad. It's _private_," Leia said.

Jaina considered this.

"If I shut your door, will you have sex?" she asked.

Han sat up.

"No, _kid_, you're doin' a pretty good job of makin' sure we never have sex again," he said dryly.

Leia kicked him gently, shaking her head. Han shrugged. If Jaina had actually walked in on them, Han world likely have dropped dead of embarrassment, but her question, in this situation, was so ludicrous that it was just…_funny_.

"Do you need something?" Leia asked her patiently. "Daddy and I are going to sleep."

To punctuate this lie, Leia put her datapad and stylus aside, and stretched. She hunched down some.

Jaina lifted her chin.

"Yes," she said quickly. "I was here to tell you I am going to sleep now," she announced dramatically. Her brow furrowed. She shifted her feet. "But I want a hug."

Han made a quiet little noise next to her, the noise he always made when he thought one of the kids was doing something too cute for words. He sat up, beckoning to her. Jaina came over with her water cup and gave him a hug, and then she strolled over to Leia's side of the bed and hugged her.

She tapped her fingers on the cup, and beamed at them. Then, she turned, and scampered, presumably in the direction of her room. She slammed her door, which made Leia roll her eyes, but Max and Noura weren't babies anymore, and that wasn't something that woke them up.

Leia reached up thoughtfully and prodded her hair.

"Know how you said you told her not to talk about how babies are made with anyone at school or anythin'?" Han mumbled.

Leia nodded.

"What're the chances she ran her big mouth to all her friends? Marisol, at _least_," Han snorted.

"Oh," Leia sighed. "One _hundred_ percent."

Han grinned. Leia turned to him with a soft smile.

"Want to help me unbraid and rinse?" she suggested softly.

He sat up, smirking, and pretended to drag himself out of bed. Leia sat forward and laughed as he made a dramatic show of shutting the door. She got up, and he followed her into the 'fresher – with any luck, Jaina would be asleep by the time he got all the conditioner washed out, and they got around to getting started on all the sex she thought they were having.

* * *

-_alexandra_


	3. Sorcery and Scoundrels

a/n: what's this, a Max story? he exists!

* * *

**_"Sorcery and Scoundrels"_**

* * *

Han found himself constantly baffled that it was harder to deal with only Noura and Max than it was to deal with all three of them. He wasn't sure if that was a new thing, or if it had always been that way. He wasn't sure if Jaina's presence calmed them, because her sensitivity was more mature, or if it was just that Jaina was so suddenly independent that it was frustrating that Noura and Max still had a while to go, and Han could see the promised land on the other side of their toddlerhood.

He didn't spend too much time dwelling on it. He didn't have the time or the energy for such ruminations. His life had been a blur since Jaina was born, and if he even blinked too long, either Noura or Max would attempt some heretofore unheard of gymnastic that could result in the death of one or both of them.

"Might as well have had twins," Han muttered to himself.

Jaina had been at a play date all afternoon. Leia was picking her up on the way home from work. With any luck, they'd be home soon – but then, Leia did so much at work, she'd be exhausted, and Han didn't like to assume he could just take a break – then again, Leia usually came home eager to see the kids –

"Hold still," Han told Noura.

Noura did the exact opposite. She dramatically fell backwards, kicking her feet at him.

"Untie, Daddy! Untie!" she demanded.

"Stop moving!" Han argued.

He'd tried to foster some confidence and independence in his feisty little daughter by letting her show him how she'd learned to tie her shoes. She'd proceeded to create the most horrific knot he'd ever seen in his life, and various criminal factions had tied him up a lot.

Noura sat back up and tugged at her laces.

"Why do these even have laces?" Han asked, exasperated. He eyed Noura seriously. "Your sister's shoes never had laces. Who bought these?"

He made a stern face and held Noura's foot up a little, showing her the shoe.

"Did Ro-Ro buy you these shoes?"

Noura rocketed forward and head-butted him.

"UNTIE!" she screeched – and then gasped. "Oh no," she whispered, and her eyes swelled with tears. "DADDY HURT!"

Han scrunched his nose and inhaled hard, confirming by the coppery taste that immediately flooded his throat that she'd made his nose bleed. He rolled his eyes. If someone had told him fifteen years ago that one day, his kids and their big tough heads would routinely give him nosebleeds –

"I'm okay," Han promised her. He wiped his face with his shirt – he'd clean up later.

Max, crouched over by a building set, heavily focused on stacking blocks, suddenly looked up – probably because of Noura's spiking distress.

"Fix," he said earnestly, getting up. Clumsy, he immediately tripped over all of his blocks; fell on top of them, and reached for Han with a trembling lip. "Fix!" he cried softly, and this time Han wasn't sure if he was saying he wanted to help Han, or if he was asking to be fixed.

Han shook his head at both of them. Noura managed to get one shoe off despite the knots, and it dangled from the other, which was still snugly on her foot.

"I will help," she said.

"Nope," Han disagreed, even as she tried to get up. Noura dodged him roughly and, of course, tripped over her dangling shoe. She skidded on her knees. "Really?" Han asked aloud, incredulous.

He got up quickly.

"Nobody move!" he ordered.

"Ouch!" Max insisted.

Noura rolled onto her side and curled up.

"My shoes broke, Daddy," she moaned.

Han picked her up, tucking her under his arm. She was still light enough that he could carry her one one side. He swept Max up, too, placing him on his hip, and carried them out of their nursery.

Noura flung out her arms and pretended to fly, laughing. She delighted in being carried sideways. Max stuck one of his fingers in Han's nose.

"Fix," he said, his little voice watery.

"Max," Han said, his voice coming out nasally. He tried to shake Max away, though it was sort of cute he was literally trying to 'fix' the bleeding with his finger. "Not how it works, bud," Han said, finally shaking Max loose.

Max touched Han's face, and his neck, and his ears, and a younger Han probably thought that was gross, but he currently had a pretty damn high threshold for 'gross' things.

"Okay," Han muttered, once he'd gingerly navigated the stairs, made his way to the kitchen, and come to stand at the counter.

He grunted, and then situated both kids on the stone top, shifting them far enough back so they couldn't accidentally slip off. That meant both of them had feet on the counter, but he could wipe it down later. He ducked down and pulled the first aid kit out firm under the sink.

They kept it in the kitchen because Leia inexplicably nicked herself every time she looked in the direction of a knife.

Noura kicked up one foot and showed Han how one shoe dangled from the other. She pouted.

"You take it off," she ordered. "You untie now!"

"You did this to yourself," Han said under his breath and then, a bit louder, in a sweeter voice, "just a second, honey."

Noura gnashed her teeth. Max reached out, waving his hand, and before Han's eyes, Noura's laces slipped loose as if they'd been greased with butter, wriggling in the air as if by– well, no, certainly by – magic. Max laughed almost smugly. Han gave him a look.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" he asked.

"Force!" Noura said happily. She wiggled her hand at Max, and one of Max's socks popped off and floated to the floor. Noura laughed excitedly.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," Han warned, "chill out," he muttered.

That was why the two of them together were harder than all three of them – it had to be – Jaina was somewhat in control of her powers. Startling things only happened if she became very, very scared or angry – she was seven, and Leia said her lack of control had mellowed when she was about five. Noura was four, Max was three – and they played off each other inadvertently, and purposely.

"Mama's coming home soon," Han told them, though he was really comforting himself. "You want her to catch you using your sorcery on me?" he joked. "She'll take my side."

It was getting increasingly common for Noura and Max to get out of control with the Force when they were alone with Han. It was why they still had Gareth and Yoren both on as caretakers, even though Jaina was in school. Leia had suggested that, unfortunately, Noura may have instinctively figured out Daddy couldn't use the Force. Jaina, on the other hand, had had to be told that.

"Soo-sooory," Noura cooed. "What's that?"

Han touched her nose gently. He grinned.

"Special powers tiny Nouras use to boss around Daddy," he said.

Noura giggled madly. Max turned his head to the side and pointed down at the countertop.

"Oh," he said with interest. He held up his hand, and made a sign, at the same time as he said: "Crawly bug!"

"YUCK," Noura bellowed, even as she tried to look over.

Han knew she was afraid of bugs, so he put his hand up to stop her, lest she start crying. Max leaned over, and without thinking, Han took a tissue out of the first aid kit and used it to squash the insect that was inching along the kitchen counter.

Max let out a pained gasp.

"No," he whimpered. "No, Daddy! No hurt crawly bug!"

His face went white, and he burst into to sobs. Startled, Han just looked at him for a moment – what was wrong with killing the pest?! But Max sobbed harder, and Noura's smile faded.

"He likes crawlies," she said seriously.

Han picked Max up quickly, but Max continued to scream his heart out. Han swept the tissue and bug into the sink and flushed it with water, trying to quiet Max.

"I'm sorry, buddy," he said. "I thought…I just – it's a habit," he rambled.

Noura stood up slowly.

"Sit down," Han barked, stepping forward. He took one hand off Max's back to hold out as a bar. "You'll trip over those laces."

"I want down," Noura whined. "Mommy's home."

That probably meant Leia was parking her speeder, but Han nodded curtly. He beckoned, and used one arm to securely lift Noura off the counter, and place her on the floor. She skipped off, calling for Zozy, and Han could focus all of his attention on soothing Max. It was a blessing that Leia walked in the door about ten seconds later – Noura was off her Mommy-alert game.

"Why is someone always screaming in here?" Jaina yelled, immediately adding to the noise.

"Max," Han called, swaying back and forth. "Max, I'm sorry. Stop crying, kiddo. Max," he pleaded tensely.

Leia entered. She bent down, letting Noura slip out of her arms. Noura turned on her heel to chase Jaina up to her room. Leia clicked her tongue softly.

"Oh, my," she sighed.

"C'mon, buddy, stop cryin' – "

"Han," Leia said, appalled. "Don't tell him to stop crying. He's upset."

"I know he's upset!" Han said. "I smashed a bug in front of him, he's mad at me!"

Leia reached out to take Max. Han handed him over, crossing his arms tensely.

"'M not tellin' him to stop cryin' 'cause he's a boy or somethin'!" he defended. "It's 'cause I made him cry!"

Han's voice cracked. Leia tucked Max's head under her chin and rocked him. She said nothing, but she gave Han a soft look of understanding, nodding. She held her palm very lightly against Max's forehead, and slowly his sobbing turned to sniffling, an he quieted down, eyes closed.

Han scraped his lip with his teeth.

"What'd you tell him?" he asked, keenly recognizing the signs of Leia doing one of her…Force things.

"That you didn't mean to hurt the bug. You thought he was scared and you were protecting him. You won't do it again," she murmured.

Max lifted his head, and Leia nodded, kissing his nose.

"There," she said. "It's all okay, yes?"

"Crawly live with the Force?"

Leia simply nodded. Max gave her a watery smile. He tilted his head, nodded, and then kicked to be let down. Leia did not acquiesce right away; first she stepped closer. Ignoring Max's squirms, she gave Han a funny look.

"Did Noura head-butt you…again?"

The sheer absurdity of the qualifier 'again' turned his pained grimace into a smile, and he reached out to ruffle Max's golden hair. Leia sighed affectionately, reaching out to touch Han's jaw.

"You'll best them one of these days, babe," she teased.

Han turned his head and kissed her palm.

"Scoundrels. All of 'em," he complained.

Leia smiled.

"You like them because they're scoundrels."

* * *

_-alexandra _


	4. A Picnic, not the Senate

a/n: insp. by Princess Charlotte Mountbatten-Windsor

* * *

_**"A Picnic, not the Senate"**_

* * *

"What," Noura Solo asked, with the greatest disdain in her voice, "is _this_?"

She gingerly held up a long string of something crispy and green, peering past it with disgust, demanding answers from her father. Han looked up from cutting Max's sandwich in half.

He rolled his eyes.

"It's lettuce," he said. "Don't act like you've never seen a vegetable. We're in public," he retorted. With his luck, someone would overhear and there'd be a headline that indicated the Chief of State never fed her children vegetables.

He, Jaina, Noura, and Max were all having lunch in the outdoor gardens at government headquarters. The kids were out of their respective academies for a holiday, and Leia was working long hours on a project, so she'd asked that they come to her for lunch in case she missed dinner again.

"But _why_ is it on _my_ cheese toastie," Noura whined. "I said no green things!"

"Prob'ly just forgot," Han said, sliding Max's plate to him with a sandwich cut into four squares. These meals were bigger than he'd expected, and Max was prone to making a mess.

"Thanks!" Max said brightly. He plucked a piece of crust off of his sandwich and tossed it over his shoulder. Han pointed at him with the knife.

"Don't feed the birds," he ordered, moving one hand very deliberately as he signed the words as well. Max's good ear was right next to him, but just for good measure, he added the motions.

Max sheepishly bowed his head and pretended he hadn't just chucked crumbs to the birds.

Noura smacked her palm on the table.

"Off with their heads!" she cried.

"That's dramatic," Jaina said. She held up her wrist, showing Han her chrono. "Mommy lied," she announced. "She is missing lunch."

"Now who's being dramatic?" Han asked, arching a brow. "She didn't _lie_, she's running a little late," he soothed. "She'll be down when her meeting is finished."

"What if we're done eating?" Max asked.

"Well, then we'll all stare at Mom while she eats," Han said.

"Can we have sweets while she eats?" Noura asked.

"_We_ aren't having sweets if _we_ don't eat our toastie," Han retorted.

Noura scowled at him. She wiggled the lettuce.

"I _can't,_ I just _can't,"_ she insisted. "It touched all the cheese!"

"Okay," Han said, reaching out expectantly. "I'll eat it, and you can starve."

Noura glared at him. She dropped the lettuce, picked up her plate, and held it out.

"No! Will you just _pick_ the greens off?" she asked. She smiled cutely. "For me?"

"You pick those greens off yourself," Han said firmly, "or eat them." He arched a brow again. "Some kids don't get lots of food, Noura."

"Mom says you're not s'pose to guilt us about our eating habits," Jaina said immediately.

"'M not," Han said smoothly. "'M sayin' poor kids don't get to be picky, so show some respect."

"But you're not rich," Max said, his mouth full of bread. "Mommy is."

Han gave him a dry look.

"Don't talk with your mouth full."

Noura put her plate down and stared at it glumly. After a moment she wrenched her toasted bread apart and started to picking off the bits she didn't like – very slowly, as if she were being tortured.

Han tried not to laugh.

Jaina put her elbow on the table, picking up the grilled fruit left on her plate.

"So if Mommy can be late and it's not a lie, how come when I clean my room a week after you tell me to, that's not okay?"

"Hmm, good question," Han said seriously. "Anyone know the answer?" he asked Noura and Max.

Noura glared at him.

"'Cause Dad said so," Max said solemnly.

Han held his hand over Max's head.

"Listen to the little guy, girls," he said. "He's my favorite."

Jaina jutted her lip out, annoyed.

"You can't just say 'cause I said so! That's what Imperials do! I learned that!"

"Jaina, this isn't the Senate, it's a picnic," Han said. "Your fruit is getting cold."

Noura pushed a napkin covered in decimated lettuce and one round circle of red seed fruit to Max.

"You can feed this to your birdies," she said.

Max looked happily at Han. Han sighed.

"Wait until you finish your food, then take it over there," he said, gesturing to the edges of the garden.

Max started to scarf his food.

"Don't choke, though," Han requested. "Mom would be real mad at me."

Noura patted her sandwich back together and began to eat it. She chewed a bite thoughtfully, and sighed, forlorn.

"It _tastes_ like it had greens on it," she complained. She did, however, continue to eat.

Jaina picked up her glass and turned to look at the entrance to the ground level of the old Imperial palace.

"It's crazy they used to put people in dungeons here and peel their toes off one by one," she said blithely.

Noura gasped, eyes wide.

"They did _what_?"

"Nothing," Han said hastily. He glared at Jaina. "Where did you hear that? Don't say things like that," he ordered.

"But it's true," Jaina argued. "Baba said so."

"I don't think Baba told you something like that," Han said skeptically. "Now who's lying?"

Jaina sat her glass down loudly.

"Well, he said they were tortured," she said.

"And _you_ just decided that meant their _toes_ were _ripped off_?" Han asked, alarmed.

Jaina shrugged.

"Zozy bit my whole toe once," Max piped up.

"Zozy doesn't bite," Noura said.

"Yes _huh_!"

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"He nibbles," Jaina said, putting her hands out regally. "Don't argue. _Babies_."

Noura stuck her tongue out at Jaina.

Han sat back, watching them. Jaina leaned over and whispered in Noura's ear. Noura sat back. She looked interested for a few moments, and then she stuck her tongue out and started waving it around her face. Han watched for a moment, and then decided to let that – whatever it was – run its course.

He instead finished off his drink and part of his sandwich, leaving some in case Leia ended up not having time to order food, so she'd have at least something to sustain her. She'd been so busy lately, working late in the evening and leaving early in the morning. She hadn't even taken time off for this holiday, which Han found annoying.

_You should get it off before anyone,_ he'd argued, _you have kids!_

_Well, maybe,_ she'd answered mildly, _but plenty of single people deserve days off and time to relax. I took last holiday._

Han griped that she was too noble of a person.

"Daddy, can I go feed the birds now?" Max asked, showing Han an empty plate.

"Yeah – Noura _what_ are you doing?" Han asked finally, exasperated. Max took the leftovers from Noura's pickings and scampered off.

Noura paused, her tongue stuck up towards her nose.

"Jaina said she would give me five credits if I lick my nose," Noura said, her words coming out all garbled because she still had her tongue out.

"Jaina doesn't have five credits."

"I do, too," Jaina protested. "Baba gave me some yesterday."

"Bail," grumbled Han under his breath. "Noura, _stop_ it."

"I want my credits!"

Han arched his eyebrow.

"Don't get into a habit of doing things for money," he warned ominously.

"You rescued Mommy for money," Jaina said.

Han folded his arms.

"I gave it back."

Max came running back over. He discreetly sidled up to Han, and Han bent his ear down.

"Someone is in the bushes," he whispered suspiciously.

Jaina looked around, alert. She narrowed her eyes.

"Media," she said, pointing. "Taking 'graphs."

Han looked over, his jaw tightening. He started to rise. Noura rose in her seat and stuck her tongue out.

"_Stop_ it!" she yelled. "It's illegal to put us on the holo!"

Han grinned at her, but quickly tried to get her to sit down. Before he could, Noura raised her hand and made a rude gesture with her fingers. Startled, Han hastily swatted her hand away and swept her off the seat into his lap.

"Put me down, I'm too big for this," Noura growled. "There's _no_ holos, Mommy says! We are off limits!"

"_Where did you learn that_?" Han demanded – he had no doubt a long-lens holo would have easily captured it, and with how fast these things could be uploaded to the 'Net, he was pretty sure in about ten minutes Leia would be hustling it out to this courtyard demanding to know why her seven-year-old had just made the intergalactic sign for '_go fuck a bantha._'

"Noura!" he snapped, closing his hand over hers. "Where did you learn that sign?"

Noura frowned.

"Why? What does it mean?" she asked.

Han looked at her incredulously.

"If you don't know what it means, then why did you do it?" he asked.

Noura frowned harder. Max climbed up onto his seat to stand on it.

"Mommy!" he yelled. "We're over here!"

Han looked up warily to see, as predicted, Leia strolling – marching – across the manicured lawns. Her brow darkened, and she came to stand behind Jaina, resting her hands on the ten-year-old's shoulders.

"A man took holos of us," Max said solemnly. "But Noura chased him away."

"I saw," Leia said dryly, glaring right at Han. "I was coming out into the courtyard. Where might Noura have learned that little bit of culture?"

"Not me!" Han insisted. "I'm tryin' to get her to 'fess up!"

Noura wriggled out of Han's grasp and leapt to the ground. She made a show of dusting herself off, frowned, and crossed her arms.

"_Marisol_ said it means go away!" she tattled. "She said Aunt Winter does it to Uncle Ty and he goes and makes her a drink!"

Leia closed her eyes lightly, sighing, and Han burst out laughing – relieved, for once, that he hadn't been the corrupting factor.

* * *

_\- alexandra _


	5. Sani Snakes

a/n: and, last but not least, in honor of the times: leia solo works from home.

* * *

**_"Sani Snakes"_**

* * *

Leia was comprised entirely of tightly compressed _stress_. It had been a few weeks since she agreed to take the reins of leadership from Mon, in light of Mon's worsening illness, and it was not a decision she regretted. The relief on her old mentor's face when she'd agreed was encouraging enough.

It wasn't that she questioned her ability to _lead_; she questioned her ability to balance it all.

Han was supportive of the change. Han was always supportive. Max and Noura were too little to notice much difference, and Jaina was starting school soon, anyway. It still seemed daunting – and Leia was immensely grateful that when she'd asked for two month's sabbatical to begin the transition for her family, the entire government had agreed to it.

Stepping into the role of Chief of State was no easy, painless thing.

As the time drew closer, Leia found herself eager to take over, throwing herself into transition processes. Today, for the fifth day in a row, she was sequestered in her home office, tending to a daily update meeting. If all went well, the power exchange would be seamless.

The only difference today was…well, the routine was…off. These transition consultations usually took place as nap-time was settling in at the Solo household. Leia wasn't having as much luck today – Han had been out with the kids this morning, so they were unusually riled up – but she soldiered on regardless.

She adjusted her headset and shifted, crossing one of her legs over the other. She made sure Max was nice and snug against her chest, and hit the _unmute_ button on her console (again) so she could chime in if need be. Currently, she was listening to a daily readout. Max sighed softly, but didn't budge much. He was half asleep, and he could easily latch back on to nurse if he woke up and fussed. Leia had _had_ to bring him in here, though – she'd forgotten to leave extra bottles for Han.

Mon continued on with some of her missives, and someone coughed over the conference call. Rieekan was there – he still headed up most defense activities, as well as a few regional generals and all of the Vice Consuls, of which Leia still technically was one.

"One deal we have in place – pending ratification – is that no governors or generals be removed during your first year in office," Mon said smoothly, "barring egregious violations of the law, of course."

Leia murmured.

"For stability's sake, fine," she agreed. "This isn't a transition to a different party, Mon."

"Well, no but for transparency's sake," she sighed.

"We'll treat it as such," one of the Consuls said, apologetic.

Leia nodded. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the door start to open, and she fixed a murderous glare on the crack, baring her teeth. If Han interrupted her, it better be a damn emergency.

Instead, the door slowly creaked open, and no one appeared. Which could only mean –

As Ackbar started to say something, Leia smacked her finger lightly down on the _mute_ button.

Jaina came bopping around the desk, dragging her sock feet behind her. Leia narrowed her eyes. Jaina rolled her body against the desk dramatically, inching closer.

"What're _you_ doing?" she asked.

"I am in a meeting, Jaina," Leia warned. "Are you experiencing an emergency?" she asked sternly.

Jaina giggled.

"Work voice," she snickered. She put her hands to her ears and waved them. "Mommy's using her _wooooorrrrk_ voice."

"Why doesn't Jaina listen to Mommy's work voice, and please leave Mommy's office until this call is over?"

Max kicked a foot out of the sling Leia had him in. Jaina looked at him with interest.

"Are you breasting him?" she asked. "For food?"

"Jaina!" Leia hissed, rolling her eyes. "_Where is your your father?"_ she demanded.

Han had sworn he was putting the girls down for a nap! And _if_ Jaina was down here, and he _wasn't,_ then she must have waltzed her little four-year-old self down the stairs alone, and Leia didn't like that idea very much. Jaina was too impressed with her own dexterity sometimes –

"He's _asleeeep_," whined Jaina, wincing at Leia's no-nonsense tone. "He fall asleep."

"What?" Leia explained, glaring. "What, he – well, where's your sister?"

Jaina bit her lip.

"I sat her in Zozy's bed, so she is _mad_," Jaina confessed.

Panic rose up Leia's spine. She grit her teeth.

"Go upstairs and tell Daddy to wake up," Leia said, trying to remain bright. "Dump a cup of water on his head," she added, "and scream in his ear."

"But Mommy," whined Jaina, "I need _help_ in the sani _now_."

Leia reached for her headset, hesitated, and then realized she was no longer hearing droning politicians anymore, she was hearing silence. She looked down at her console.

_Was_ – she thought faintly - _was that the_ – was the mute …_not on?_

"Ah, Leia," Mon said, her voice crackling politely. "I…believe you hit the volume up. Not the mute," she warned.

She sounded neat, professional, and put together – but Leia had known her long enough to hear the slight tremor of laughter in her voice. Well, they could only hear Leia's side…and they'd heard – Leia ran over the past sixty seconds; it hadn't been that bad, right? It had to have been a shock for them to hear her go into Mommy mode, though.

It was Carlist Rieekan who broke the silence, with a big snort of laughter.

"Aw, hell," he drawled. "I'd _hate_ to be Han Solo right now."

Leia grit her teeth. She took the headset off, fumbling with it, and stood up. The jack came out of her console,

"If you will – excuse me," she tried, regally. "A pause, if you will – " she started, only to be interrupted again.

"Hi, people," Jaina said, directing her voice at the console. "I have to use the sani," she informed them. "I'm scare of sani snakes, though," she said, quite conversational. "Need help."

Leia heard a snicker. She pressed Max closer to her chest firmly.

"JAINA? WHERE DID YOU GO?" Han suddenly bellowed, panicked.

Leia rolled her eyes. Han came stomping down the stairs, and then slowly, she heard him creep towards the office.

"Jaina?" he hissed.

"She's in here," Leia said stonily.

Han walked in sheepishly, half-dressed, hair sticking up, a sleepy Noura clutched on his hip – another nap-time casualty. She should have known better than to let Han do nap-time. He always fell asleep rocking Noura. And then Jaina always went rogue.

Always. _Always_.

Leia stiffly nudged Jaina towards her father, glaring daggers at him.

"Shit. I mean, blast. I mean…you're not on a call, are you?" Han mumbled.

"Hello, Han," Mon greeted, voice calm and steady through the speakers.

Han cringed so hard Leia thought he might be having a stroke. She held her stony glare on him, and he took Jaina's shoulder. He held his other arm out, and Leia unwrapped Max to hand him over, too, since he was asleep now.

"Mommy, I can see inside your shirt," Jaina announced.

Leia had never seen Han wrangle the three of them and get them out of a room so quickly in his life. The door shut behind him, and Leia adjusted the buttons on her shirt, smoothing her hair back, and returning to her seat. She cleared her throat, re-set her headset, thanked god that it had not been a visual call, and took a deep breath.

"I apologize. Where were we?" she asked innocently.

There was a beat of silence. Leia glared at the console menacingly. There were at least two other vice consuls who had kids, and they should understand –

"What's a _sani_ snake?" Rieekan asked curiously

He sounded dead serious, and after a defeated sigh, Leia could only smile, and launch into a quick, humorous explanation of Jaina's latest phobia – which was an elaborate idea that some sort of mythical snake would launch itself up through the plumbing and eat her.

After all – this was what life was going to be like for at least the next few years.

* * *

_the end_

* * *

_\- alexandra_


End file.
